Image and video frame warping (or de-warping) provide operations that change the geometry of an image or frame to provide lens distortion correction (LDC), digital video stabilization (DVS), or the like. Such de-warping may use a sparse grid that represents a translation of an original input image to a corrected output image. For example, pixels within tetragons of the input image (as defined by the sparse grid) may be translated to a rectangle of the output image such that the rectangle represents the corrected image.
It may be advantageous to provide such image or frame de-warping efficiently in terms of memory bandwidth and power consumption.